Beautiful night
by Crowfeather's girl
Summary: It all started with a Back rub. Spoilers for TWD Ep 1.


_**A/N: I know many of these will be published, but I really just love this scene and everything about it. Let's just enjoy it, ok? And a new season brings new fanfictions :D **_

_**I watched the season 3 premier and SQUEED throughout the whole thing. Carol's more badass, Daryl stays with her all the time, they flirted, He rubbed her back. I just can't anymore.**_

_**Anyways, enjoy the show **_

_**~Savannah**_

The night air was cold against Carol's skin as she made her way to the overturned bus where Daryl was taking his watch. They had successfully cleared the prison yard of any walkers that had once inhabited the yard. Now all they had to do was clear the prison and they'd be safe for God knows how long.

Carol watched as Daryl paced along the over turned bus, watching for any signs of danger. In this world, danger was everywhere. Carol held the small red bowl that was filled with the owl meat Daryl had hunted, intending on giving it to him. She was usually one to give him his meals now because if she didn't, then he didn't eat at all.

As she rounded the front of the bus, Daryl had become aware that he had company and he tensed for a moment before realizing it was just her. He slung his bow on his back, reaching down and extending a hand to help her up.

"I brought you something to eat. That's not much, but I know if I don't get you something, you won't eat at all." Carol said as she handed the bowl over to Daryl, watching as he began to dig into what little meat they had left.

"Yeah, I guess little Shane over there's got quiet the appetite." Daryl muttered as he dropped a piece of the meat into his mouth, sucking on his fingers as he kept eating. Carol smiled, a small laugh escaping her as she tried to scold him.

"Don't be mean." Carol's eyes flicked to the group, the to Rick's lone figure as he paced the fence across the yard. "Rick's gotten us a lot farther than I expected. I'll give him that." Carol hugged herself for a moment. " Shane never could have done that." her voice cracked and she looked over to Daryl.

He nodded and continue to chew his food, putting another piece of meat into his mouth. Carol rolled her aching shoulder as he did so, rubbing into her back. Damn that rifle. The kickback had really messed her shoulder up.

"Whas' wrong?" Daryl asked, his voice thick from the food he was eating.

"The kickback from that rifle. Just not used to it." Carol said, rolling her shoulder. Daryl put his bowl down as she spoke. "Here." He turned towards her, licking his fingers before placing his hand on her aching shoulder. Carol smiled as he worked his expert fingers over her shoulder blade, unlocking the muscles in her back.

As she looked back again, there was definite change in his face and he stopped slowly, his hand running down her back.

"That's romantic." Carol said with a gleam in her eye, smirk playing on her lips. "Wanna screw around?" Daryl froze, eyes on her face before scoffing, a small smile on his lips as he turned away.

"I'll go down first." He said, leaning over to crawl down.

"Even better."

"Stop." Daryl said in a low husky voice as he froze, looking back up at her. She held back a giggle as he helped her down from the over turned truck. From the distance, Carol could hear Beth's sweet voice as she sang from the camp fire they had started. Carol began her trip back to the fire, not waiting for Daryl. She knew he's want to finish off his rounds first, make sure everything was ok.

As she walked away, Carol felt Daryl's hand enclose around her wrist, bringing her back behind the bus. "Daryl, what is-"

"Shhh." Daryl whispered. Carol looked around frantically, looking for any signs of walker, wishing she had brought her gun out for once. The light of the camp fire was completely shielded from the bulk of the bus and Carol could barely make out the outline of Daryl's body as he came forward, pressing his chapped lips ever so softly against hers.

One of his rough, calloused hands met her waist, making her stomach flip as he lengthened the kiss, his lips sweet against hers. He had little experience with woman before, that much was obvious. They broke apart, panting slightly and Carol took a snap at letting what just happened sink in to her system.

"Daryl-"

"Wanna screw around?"

Carol's breath caught in her throat ash he recited her words, his voice still low and husky as he cut her off again, not letting her say another word.

"Taking you up on your offer." Daryl silenced her with his lips once more, this time getting more of a response from Carol. Her arms wrapped around her neck as he gained more confidence in himself, his arms pulling her closer to him.

Carol granted his tentative tongue access as he sped the kiss up, his hands finding her waist now. A jolt of heat ran down her torso, pusing between her legs nows as she felt him growing hard against her. She moaned into his mouth as he pressed her against the underside of the bus, his breathing heavier as his hands fumbled for the buttons on her jeans.

"I got it." Carol panted, her fingers also slipping as she popped the buttons open. Daryl pulled her pants down to her ankles, going in to kiss her once more, only to trip over himself in the process, sending them both falling to the ground.

"Fuck." Daryl cursed, breaking their silence. He was pissed and Carol knew it. Not wanting him to storm away, she hefted herself on him, her mouth finding his again as she worked on his pants, easily working the pants off of his hips. He was so thin now, it took virtually nothing to slip those bad boys down.

"Carol." Daryl moaned into her mouth as her hand found his length, giving him a gentle squeeze that sent him bucking into her hand. Carol smiled wickedly, the pulsing heat in between her legs building as she felt him in her hand, not paying attention to the man beneath her until he had flipped her over, sprawling her in the dirt.

Carol giggled as he did, her head resting in the dirt, but Daryl was serious as he positioned himself over her, his eyes searching her face. Was he looking for an ok? Yes or no? He looked a little unsure of how to proceed and Carol gently reached up, kissing him softly.

As they broke apart, the little confidence Daryl had to begin with shone in his eyes as he sank into her, making himself groan. "Nuhnm Daryl." Carol groaned, her back arching with pleasure as he buried his face into her neck, stars popping in his eyes.

Beth and Maggie's singing could be heard clear from where they were, yet the bus still shielded them from the rest of the group, and Carol knew she would have to bite her tongue if they didn't want to be mistaken for a pair of walkers.

She ground her hips up, catching Daryl's attention, making him groan again. He then gave a thrust, the force jolting through Carol's body as he did so, her back arching once more as he began a slow rhythm, his thrusts becoming faster as he got the hang of what he was doing.

"Carol." Daryl panted, his breath hot on her face. She squirmed beneath him, whimpers escaping her as he back slid up and down on the dirt in time to Daryl's thrusts as he pounded into her, his arms on either side of Carol as she lay under him, mewling his name quietly.

He felt her clenching to him now, no doubt she was about to cum. He wasn't to far behind her either, telling from his throbbing dick. His thrusts were met by Carol as she bucked her hips in time to his, gasping as every cell in his body froze as she came, going limp beneath him, Daryl following in behind her.

Gasping, they both lay in the dirt, dripping with sweat, panting. After a moment, Daryl looked over as her, smirking slightly as he took in every gentle curve of her body.

"What a great offer."


End file.
